


Home in the Woods [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Carlos is immune to the Whispering Forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in the Woods [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home in the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901214) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/home%20in%20the%20woods.mp3) | **Size:** 8.2 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:44

  
---|---


End file.
